moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Torben Frostclaw
Early Life: Northrend My name is Polar bear and I was born in the frozen plains of Northrend in a cave located in the storm peaks. From a very young age I learned the ways of the mighty polar bear race and I became one of the most feared polar bears in all of Northrend. As I grew well into my early adult hood a mighty war broke out in my homeland between the citizens of the noble alliance and the members of the barbarian clans of the horde which were seeking to hold ground in their fight against the Lich King. One day as I was patrolling the frozen tundra of my homeland searching for food I came across a group of orc soldiers that was hunting my bretheren and I would not stand idle and watch them be slaughtered. I quickly charged into the heat of the battle and attacked each of the orc savages one by one sending them back to the hell from which they came. At the end of the battle I grew tired and fatigued. Just as I thought the battle was over from off in the distance an orcish scout shot an arrow towards me and it pierced my back and through immense pain I let out a loud roar that could be heard for miles. Hurt and losing blood fast I ran off into the frozen tundra to get away from the orc leaving a trail of blood in the snow. Hours would pass and the pain only increased more and more with each passing minute. I began to to think that today would be my last day of life but a dwarf hunter by the name of Lochleang Kalddar found me wounded laying in the snow. He quickly took the arrow that was lodged deep inside my back and began to mend my wounds and brought me back to his small camp where he was staying with a night elf mage by the name of Zanthea Silverleaf. As the days passed and I recovered my strength Zanthea would cast a spell on me which would give me the ability speak in the human tongue. It took me quite some time getting use to speaking in the common tongue but I eventually was able to tell my newly acquired friends the situation that occured the few days before. As they learned all the information I could tell them of the orcs in the surrounding area they quickly gave the information to a paladin by the name of James Edrillin Tiberius. Over the course of the war I quickly became good friends with the noble paladin and I became a spy for the alliance scouting out the horde's movement and reporting back all their movements. A year or so would now pass and the war would finally have come to an end and the reign of the lich king was over. By now the alliance would withdraw most of their troops and send them back home and that would be the last time I saw James for a very long time. Bravo Company: Civilizing the beast within (Years would pass) I eventually would leave the frozen wasteland which I called home for most of my life time and found passage on an alliance vessel which sailed for the city of Stormwind as stow aways with my son Junior. As I arrived in the human city of Stormwind I found to my surprise a strange race of other bears known as pandaren walking about the streets. I quickly took my chance and I blended in with the crowd and walked through the streets. As I made it to the trade district I accidently bumped into one of the guards who wasn't very nice and seemed pretty upset that I knocked them to the ground. As I helped her up I immediately began to apologize and asked her if she knew my friend James and by the best stroke of luck she did know him from when she served with him early in her career as a guard and she told me he was living in Redridge which was just East of Elwynn Forest. She pointed me towards the entrance of Stormwind and I quickly ran off towards the massive gates that lead out of Stormwind. As I entered the forest a cool calming breeze hit my face and I felt relaxed as walked down the road and followed the signs the pointed towards Redridge. I came across a town known as Goldshire, When James was in Northrend he told me many stories of all the low-lifes that hung around their. I tried to avoid the locals to the best of my abilities but I had one follow me for almost a quarter of a mile on my way towards Redrige. Fed up and annoyed by the individual I roared to the top of my lungs and scared the heathen off and he ran back to Goldshire like a scared animal as I finally lost sight of him I gave a little chuckle and continued on my journey towards Redridge. As I entered Redridge I followed the road all the way up and eventually found the town of Lakeshire. I proceeded to the tavern found at the end of town and much to my surprise throughout all the faces that were in the tavern that day I saw a familiar face and that familiar face that I knew very well and it was James my paladin friend from many years before. As I approached him the reunion was quite spectacular we must have talked for hours. He told me had joined up with the local militia known as Bravo Company that defended the small town from all sorts of things such as the infamous blackrock orcs that lurk above in the hills outside of town. He would soon introduce me to his friends from the militia and like that they brought me in as one of their own. Learning the way of the monk As I fought alongside with the members of bravo I met their leader who was a Night Elf by the name of Galeadan Starfury. As I became good friends with him I was quite fascinated by the way he fought he would tell me it was called the way of the monk. It was an interesting one at that and he agreed to help teach me the way of monk fighting. For many weeks I studied under Galeadan learning the ways of the wind walker monk and I quickly learned the style of monk fighting. He told me I would be able to learn more from the monks at Tian monastary in Pandaria and I gave it much thought and decided it was the best thing to do. I departed Redridge and set off to the Jade Forest. As I began my training at the monastary I trained there for many long and hard months As I felt I completed my training with the monks I left the monastary and went back home to Northrned and I crafted my own form of monk fighting and called it Polar Bear stance which is a mix between Ox and Tiger stance which is a fierce and deadly form of fighting. The end of Bravo and the joining of the watch As the months went on in my enlistment with Bravo we slowly saw a decline in funding for the militia and we all decided that the best course of action for the guild would be to disband and follow a new path. Many went their own way and found a new adventure for themselves and many decided to retire. But for the few that didn't want to give up they joined a band of mercenaries and treasure hunters known as The Fire Watch. One by one as the closest members of Bravo joined the watch and I decided to follow right behind them in their footsteps and I found a new chapter to add in the adventure of my life story The rise of Frostclaw (More years would pass) Now as I lived amongst the humans for a few years now I only saw fit that I would give myself a human name and no longer be known as Polar Bear. I travelled back to the Jade forest to the monks at Tian Monastery and asked them for help in finding me a name suitable to fit in the human world and for many days the masters have given it much thought and they named me Torben Frostclaw. Category:Characters Learning the way of the warriorCategory:Pandaren As I mastered the art of polar bear stance through out the years of me being a monk I took it upon myself to become an even more deadly weapon. By now I have gained quite the reputation in the fire watch and met many different people from all different walks of life and I decided it that I would become a weapon master. I sought the aid of the warriors in the watch who were Merky Mekasteel , Jackson Darledge, and Cedric Manell who each tought me something unique to add to my fighting style.